Prokurator Alicja Horn/27
Rozdział 27 Od chwili odzyskania przytomności, Julka nie mogła uwolnić się od panicznego lęku, którym przejmował ją każdy szmer, każde echo kroków czy głosów ludzkich. Wstrząs nerwowy, jaki przeżyła w strasznym mieszkaniu akuszerki, do reszty rozstroił jej wolę, do reszty zdezorganizował jej władze psychiczne, które i tak w ostatnich kilku miesiącach przeszły nie lada próbę wytrzymałości. Nadto trucizna, jaką ją napojono, tak dalece podcięła siły fizyczne Julki, że ta, nie zdając sobie sprawy dlaczego w taki sposób postępuje, na wszystko, co ją otaczało, i co było tak obce i groźne, reagowała symulacją omdlenia. Zamierało w niej serce, gdy do białej celi więzienia, w którym ją trzymano, wchodził milczący Japończyk, badał jej puls, podnosił powieki, przemocą otwierał usta, zmuszając do picia jakichś słonych lub ohydnie gorzkich płynów, gdy wbijał pod jej skórę igłę z jakimś zastrzykiem. Wreszcie pewnego dnia zjawił się surowy pan w okularach, obaj z Japończykiem zamienili szereg zdań po łacinie i surowy pan powiedział: - Symulacja... Moja pani, postępuje pani, jak stary, doświadczony chrabąszcz, udając nieżywą, ale i chrabąszcz tak długo nie wytrwałby w tej roli, zwłaszcza, gdyby zobaczył, że mu nikt nic złego nie chce zrobić. To znacznie ośmieliło Julkę. Od tego dnia zarówno Japończyk jak i surowy pan przychodzili od czasu do czasu na pogawędki i Julka stopniowo zaczęła odpowiadać na pytania monosylabami. Rozumiała już teraz, że nie znajduje się wśród ludzi, którzy zamierzają ją skrzywdzić, że jest to rodzaj więziennego sanatorium czy kliniki, a może dom wariatów. Po niejakim czasie ośmieliła się nawet o to zapytać. Wówczas upewniono ją, że znajduje się w prywatnym domu na kuracji, że stan jej zdrowia wkrótce się poprawi i że będzie mogła wrócić do Warszawy. Z tego wywnioskowała, że przebywa gdzieś daleko na wsi. W ogóle obaj panowie rzadko mówili cokolwiek, co byłoby dla niej jakąś informacją. Raz tylko, widocznie nie przypuszczając by rozumiała po angielsku, dyskutowali przy niej o tym, czy ją zahipnotyzować, czy nie. Surowy pan w okularach był temu przeciwny twierdząc, że nie mają czasu na potrzebne doświadczenia, a skoro tutaj nie ma ciąży, eksperyment dla samego eksperymentu byłby poniekąd nadużyciem. Japończyk upierał się przy swoim utrzymując, że należy wyświetlić, dlaczego jakaś Bufałowa dostarczyła taką pacjentkę? W tym musi się kryć coś wysoce podejrzanego. W końcu jednak zgodził się, że będzie na to czas po powrocie profesora z Paryża. Julka przysłuchiwała się temu z zapartym tchem i doszła do wniosku, że jednak jej położenie jest rozpaczliwe. Widocznie znalazła się tu, gdyż podejrzewano ją o to, że była kochanką pana Winklera i że będzie matką. Długo w noc Julka nie spała, łamiąc sobie głowę nad rozwiązaniem zagadki. Może stała się ofiarą jakiejś rywalki... Lecz na jakiej zasadzie mogła dojść do przypuszczenia, że Julka jest w odmiennych stanie... Przecież w ogóle nikomu nie zwierzała się ani ze swojej miłości do pana Janka, ani z czegokolwiek, co mogło by skierować na nią takie wstrętne posądzenie...Nikomu... Nagle olśniła ją myśl: - Skarżyłam się Józefowej, że mam mdłości i że... Mózg pracował gorączkowo: Józefowa mogła powiedzieć Alicji. Alicja musiała połączyć to wyznanie z panem Jankiem... Alicja właśnie była jej rywalką...Boże... - Nie, nie... - chwyciła się za skronie - tak nie wolno mi nawet myśleć!!! Jednak łatwiej było zakazać sobie, niż odpędzić natrętną myśl w długie, nieskończenie długie godziny samotności. Bezczynność zaczęła ją dręczyć nieznośnie. Dlatego wreszcie zdecydowała się poprosić Japończyka, by dano jej coś do roboty. Nazajutrz jej prośbie stało się zadość. Musiała solennie obiecać, że będzie posłuszna i nie pozwoli sobie na zaglądanie tam gdzie jej zabronią, po czym dano jej biały kitel i przeprowadzono do sali, przypominającej laboratorium. Miała tu wysterylizować moc lśniących narzędzi chirurgicznych i poukładać w oszklonych kasetach, które później należało umieścić według odpowiednich liter w szafach. Była zachwycona tą pracą, już nie mówiąc o samej satysfakcji opuszczania na kilka godzin klatki swego pokoju. Tegoż dnia zobaczyła bardzo piękną panią w takim samym kitlu, jak ona, wchodzącą po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Pani uśmiechnęła się do Julki, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Nazajutrz, gdy skończyła robotę w laboratorium, Japończyk zapytał, czy lubi dzieci, a na jej twierdzącą odpowiedź zaprowadził ją do innego pokoju, gdzie w małym łóżeczku leżała kilkunastomiesięczna dziewczynka-kaleka o potwornie wielkich oczach i o zupełnie siwych włoskach. Julka otrzymała arkusik papieru z przepisami obchodzenia się z małą, musiała ją wykąpać i dawać jej lekarstwa z numerowanych flaszeczek. Przed wieczorem poznała nową osobę. Był to krępy, brodaty służący, który przyniósł jakiś duży, metalowy aparat i, nie spojrzawszy na Julkę, wyszedł. Po chwili przyszedł pan w okularach i obejrzawszy dziecko umieścił je wewnątrz aparatu, polecając Julce przyniesienie z pokoju numer 14b grubej, czarnej książki. Tak stopniowo poznawała Julka ten dziwny dom, w którym pełno było nie widujących siebie wzajemnie ludzi. Na parterze, w małych pokoikach takich samych, jak jej, mieszkały cztery kobiety, z którymi nie wolno jej było rozmawiać pod groźbą zamknięcia. Na górze musiało ich być znacznie więcej, sądząc z ilości pokarmów, jakie kilka razy dziennie zwoziła tam winda z kuchni, znajdującej się w suterenie. Na górze też był większy pokój z sześciorgiem niemowląt i drugi z dwoma kilkuletnimi bliźniakami. Tam gospodarowała ta piękna pani, którą Julka najpierw poznała, a która, jak to wkrótce zauważyła, była niema. Jednak musiała tu być klinika i to klinika położnicza, gdyż wszystkie znajdujące się tu kobiety były albo w odmiennym stanie, albo jeszcze karmiące. Te wymagały najwięcej zachodu, gdyż nie tylko same podlegały pielęgnacji, lecz należało bardzo ściśle przestrzegać godzin karmienia, kiedy przynosiło się im niemowlęta. Niektóre pacjentki próbowały rozmawiać z Julką, lecz ta w obawie przed zamknięciem, jak też pragnąc dotrzymać obietnicy, nie odpowiadała ani jednym słowem. Zastanawiała Julkę olbrzymia różnica warunków, w jakich znajdowały się lokatorki tego domu. Jedne miały pokoje o kolorowych szybach, wysłane dywanami, pełne różnobarwnych tkanin, inne gołe ściany białe lub szare, natomiast gramofony, odbiorniki radiowe i instrumenty muzyczne, jeszcze inne wprost dusiły się od zapachu rozpylonych perfum. Nadto każda otrzymywała odmienne pokarmy, inaczej była ubrana i w różny sposób traktowana - od niemal brutalnej surowości aż do przesadnej czułości. Każda osobno odbywała codzienny spacer albo w ogrodzie, otoczonym bardzo wysokim murem, albo na obszernym tarasie na dachu. Poza pokojami zamieszkałymi poznała Julka cały szereg takich, gdzie były urządzone różne laboratoria, pełne dziwnych aparatów, salki operacyjne, kąpiele gazowe, naświetlarnie z lampami kwarcowymi, małe zwierzyńce ze szczurami, królikami, kotami i morskimi świnkami. Wiedziała jednak, że nie zna całej dużej części domu, zamieszkałej przez pana w okularach, którego Japończyk nazywał profesorem, a który na futerale od okularów miał monogram "K.B.". Profesor do Japończyka mówi per "kolego". Taki był stan informacji i spostrzeżeń Julki, gdy zaryzykowała zapytać Japończyka (on robił wrażenie przystępniejszego) za co, przez kogo i na jak długo została tu umieszczona? Otrzymała odpowiedź, która wprawdzie niewiele wyjaśniała, lecz w każdym razie była pocieszająca: - Zaszła omyłka. Po powrocie profesora z podróży, co nastąpi wkrótce, będzie pani mogła nas opuścić. Zapewniam panią, iż pomyłka, chociaż nie nastąpiła z naszej winy, zostanie pani wynagrodzona w sposób, jaki pani wybierze. Zastanawiało Julkę i to, dlaczego ani profesor, ani doktor nie wszczynają z nią rozmowy o niej. - Albo nie obchodzę ich wcale, lecz po co mnie w takim razie tu więżą? - albo nie mają na to czasu. - Istotnie, obaj ci panowie byli nieustannie zajęci i nawet musieli bardzo mało sypiać. Julka nieraz w nocy, kiedy była zamknięta w swoim pokoju, słyszała ich kroki na korytarzu. I ona nie sypiała nocami. Równocześnie z mijaniem depresji tym silniej odzywała się w niej tęsknota za panem Jankiem, który na pewno nie zapomniał o niej, lecz wciąż jej szuka. Gdyby mogła w jakiś sposób dać mu znak o sobie... A może ma ją już za nieżyjącą? Może Alicja tak mu wypełniła życie, że pamięć o małej, nieszczęśliwej dziewczynie zupełnie zatarła się w jego wspomnieniach... O, Alicja na pewno zrobiła wszystko, by oddalić jego myśli od znienawidzonej kuzynki... Alicja... Czyżby mogła wydać Julkę na pastwę tamtej strasznej kobiety, którą profesor nazwał wówczas w angielskiej rozmowie Bufałową?... Nie, nie... I właśnie nocami Julka wsłuchiwała się w szmery, właśnie nocami wpatrywała się w szyby wysoko pod sufitem umieszczonego okna, oczekując że lada chwila na jego tle ukaże się w mroku sylwetka pana Janka, który - jak w detektywistycznej powieści - odnalazł ją i przychodzi wykraść... Ba, czemu miałby tego nie zrobić?... Dla niego nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!... Tego rana profesor wyjechał po Piotra. Julka dowiedziała się o tym dopiero o jedenastej, kiedy Japończyk zjawił się na korytarzu i otworzył drzwi jej pokoju ze słowami: - No, teraz pani będzie musiała zastąpić profesora! Mamy dziś małą operację. Niech pani przygotuje krzesło operacyjne w piątym pokoju. Ja szybko odwiedzę pacjentki na górze i zaraz tam przyjdę. Doktor zdawał się dziś jakiś weselszy i swobodniejszy niż zwykle. Nastrój ten udzielił się i Julce. Pobiegła do piątego pokoju i już po kwadransie była gotowa. Pokój ten znajdował się w samym końcu korytarza, obok grubych, okutych drzwi, prowadzących do nieznanej Julce części domu. Drzwi te nie miały wcale klamek, a profesor i doktor otwierali i zamykali je zawsze kluczami. Jakież było zdziwienie Julki, gdy teraz zobaczyła, że były uchylone. Doktor zostawił je tak przez roztargnienie. Pokusa była zbyt wielka i Julka zajrzała: mały, wyłożony wojłokiem korytarzyk, kończący się drugimi drzwiami, a jeżeli i te są otwarte... Serce uderzyło mocniej. Na palcach podeszła do nich i położyła rękę na klamce. Z drugiej strony usłyszała czyjeś kroki i już chciała się cofnąć, gdy dobiegł ją głos, głos, który zelektryzował ją całą. Przywarła do drzwi...Boże!...Nie mogła się mylić... Z tamtej strony tych gładkich kilku desek był pan Janek. O, jego głos poznałaby na końcu świata, i głos, i tę jego ulubioną piosenkę amerykańską, której niepodobna zapomnieć, a którą teraz poznawała w każdej sylabie... "It's a long way to Tipperary, It's a long way to go..." Zaczęła z całych sił uderzać pięściami w drzwi i wołać: - Panie Janku, ja tu jestem, ratunku, ratunku!!! Śpiew momentalnie umilkł, a Julka wciąż wołała: - Ratunku! Ratunku! Ratunku! Teraz usłyszała gwałtowny tupot nóg i drzwi pod potężnym ciosem rozwarły się z takim hałasem, aż echo poszło po całym domu. Julka cofnęła się i znieruchomiała: przed nią stał młody człowiek w białym, tenisowym ubraniu, jak dwie krople wody podobny do pana Janka, lecz taki młody, że sama nie wiedziała, czy ma do czynienia z nim samym, czy z kimś ucharakteryzowanym?... Jednocześnie usłyszała, jak mówi do niej głosem pana Janka: - Co się stało? Pożar? Co pani jest?... I minę miał taką samą, jak tamten, ilekroć był zaniepokojony. Julka chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz w tej chwili za jej plecami rozległy się przyśpieszone kroki. To pewno doktor - przebiegła jej przez głowę myśl - zamkną mnie znowu! Rzuciła się naprzód i chwytając swego zbawcę za rękę, zawołała w panicznym strachu: - Niech mnie pan ratuje, niech mnie pan broni!...Oni mnie zabiją!... Błagam pana!... Młody człowiek jednym ruchem zagarnął ją za siebie i zwinąwszy pięści, stanął w pozycji obronnej, mówiąc: - Spokoju. Proszę się nie bać. Już ja sobie dam radę, tylko niech pani nie trzyma mnie za łokieć, bo to mi... Nie dokończył. Kotara, oddzielająca wybite drzwi od hallu, w którym się znajdowali, uchyliła się nagle i wpadł zdyszany Japończyk, krzycząc strasznym, zduszonym szeptem: - Niech pani w tej chwili wraca! Natychmiast! - usiłował chwycić Julkę za rękę, lecz młody człowiek zasłonił ją sobą i powiedział groźnie: - Stop, doktorze! Bardzo pana szanuję, ale tej pani tknąć nie pozwolę - Panie Piotrze, ta pani musi natychmiast tam wrócić! Proszę ją zaraz puścić! - Ta pani tam nie wróci, panie doktorze, gdy wrócić nie chce, a ja na przemoc nie pozwolę. - Panie Piotrze - wołał w podnieceniu Japończyk - to jest przeciw woli pańskiego ojca! Niech pan nie utrudnia mi zadania! - Może być przeciw woli całego świata - chłodno odpowiedział młody człowiek - ale ta pani nie wróci tam inaczej, jak z własnej woli, i na to daję panu słowo dżentelmena. Nie wiem, jaka ją od pana spotkała krzywda, ale wołała o ratunek, udała się pod moją opiekę i ciekaw jestem, panie doktorze Kunoki, co powiedziałby pan sam o mężczyźnie, który zachowałby się w takim wypadku inaczej niż ja? - Ależ, panie Piotrze, pan nie wie wielu rzeczy, pan nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak straszne konsekwencje może mieć dla pańskiego ojca ta niewczesna rycerskość! Zresztą, mogę pana zapewnić, że tej panience nic, absolutnie nic nie grozi. Nawet dziwię się, że postąpiła w tak nielojalny sposób. - Przepraszam, doktorze - nie zmieniając obronnej pozycji przerwał młody człowiek, nazywany Piotrem - tracimy czas na próżno. Czy pani tam chce wrócić? - zapytał Julkę. - Nie, nie, niech pan mnie obroni! - szeptała drżącym głosem. - Więc rzecz załatwiona. Może mi pani ufać. Nikt nie ośmieli się zmusić pani do powrotu. Doktor Kunoki widział, że jest bezsilny. Mógł wprawdzie wezwać na pomoc shzżbę i nawet obezwładnić tego młokosa, ale pociągnęłoby to za sobą wiele komplikacji, przede wszystkim konieczność zamknięcia i Piotra aż do powrotu profesora. Toteż wolał wybrać drogę pertraktacji. Piotr od razu zgodził się na propozycję, by pani pozostała w hallu pod jego opieką, lecz by nie mogła wyjść z willi póty, póki doktor nie wróci i nie rozmówi się z Piotrem i z nią. Teraz musiał koniecznie zostawić ich samych, gdyż wymagała tego operacja jednej pacjentki. Klnąc w duchu własną nieostrożność, że zaniedbał zamknięcie drugich drzwi, wyszedł zamykając je teraz ze zdwojoną uwagą: ' Piotr stał nieruchomo, patrząc za odchodzącym, gdy poczuł na ręku gorące krople łez i dotyk drżących ust. Gwałtownie wyrwał dłoń i zawołał: - Co pani robi! Jak można!...No, po co pani płacze? Już wszystko dobrze. Proszę tu usiąść i uspokoić się! - Nie mogę, nie mogę - szlochała - pan dla mnie taki dobry, nikt nie był dla mnie taki, pan taki szlachetny!... Usadowił ją na kanapie i zająwszy miejsce obok zaczął tłumaczyć, że nie jest ani szlachetny, tylko taki, jaki byłby w takiej sytuacji każdy mężczyzna. Pomału uspokajała się i zaczęła mówić, że on przecież nawet nie wie, kogo uratował, czy ona zasługuje na to, że wołała go, gdyż jego głos, a i on sam jest zupełnie podobny do jednego starszego już pana, najlepszego i najcudowniejszego człowieka na świecie, że ona jest strasznie nieszczęśliwa, bo nie ma na całej ziemi nikogo bliskiego, że zwabiono ją podstępnie do okropnej nory i dalej chaotycznie, lecz szczegółowo, opowiedziała mu wszystko, co ją spotkało aż do chwili odzyskania wolności. Młody człowiek słuchał ze zmarszczonym czołem i z zaciśniętymi zębami. Opalona skóra jego twarzy stawała się coraz bardziej blada, na skronie wystąpiły żyły. Jakże teraz bajecznie podobny był do pana Janka!... Mówiła dalej, a gdy umilkła, jej obrońca wstał i powiedział: - Proszę pani, daję pani na to słowo honoru, że, do stu diabłów, potrafię jej zapewnić zupełne bezpieczeństwo, a z tymi, którzy działali na pani szkodę, jak i z tymi łajdakami na ulicy Pańskiej zrobię należyty rachunek. Był tak wzruszony i wzburzony, że głos mu drżał. Gdy w kwadrans potem wrócił Kunoki, zastał go jeszcze bardziej nieprzejednanym. Na próżno wziął go na stronę i obszernie tłumaczył sytuację, na próżno przekonywał. Piotr oświadczył, że to wszystko go nie interesuje i do żadnych spraw ojca czy doktora mieszać się nie zamierza, ale tej panny nie opuści i wara od niej. Kunoki musiał użyć całego swojego sprytu dyplomatycznego, by Julka, a wówczas i Piotr, zgodzili się na czasowe pozostanie w domu profesora - już nie w klinice, lecz tu, w pokoju profesora. Całe poobiedzie Piotr spędził z Julką. Musiała mu jeszcze raz szczegółowo opisać przebieg wypadków, których tak szczęśliwym finałem było ich spotkanie. Z własnego impulsu, gdy zaczęło się zmierzchać, opowiedziała mu całe swe dzieje, opowiedziała o Alicji, która ją znienawidziła i chciała wysłać daleko na kresy, o panu Winklerze, do którego jednego jedynego miała całkowite zaufanie, bo to na świecie jedyny szlachetny człowiek, a pan Piotr teraz jest drugi, o swoich podejrzeniach, o niedorzecznych, oczywiście, podejrzeniach, że może to Alicja współdziałała w podstępnym zwabieniu... Piotr przyznał Julce, że podejrzenie takie mogło się zrodzić jedynie pod wpływem zdenerwowania i że to, oczywiście, jest nonsensem od początku do końca. Jeżeli jednak Julka nie kocha już swojej niedobrej kuzynki i nie chce do niej wracać, to może zamieszkać tu, albo gdzie tylko sobie życzy, a profesor musi jej znaleźć dobrą posadę, naturalnie, jeżeli ona chce pracować, a zresztą teraz najlepiej o niczym nie myśleć, póki nie wróci do równowagi po tych okropnych przejściach... Wieczorem Piotr sam przyniósł Julce kolację, a na jej podziękowania odpowiedział wyrażeniem poglądu, że dla niej gotów byłby na wszystko i po prostu pojąć nie może, jak mogli znaleźć się tacy, którzy zdobyli się na zrobienie tylu łajdactw. Miał już zapisany adres pana Winklera i owej baby na Pańskiej. Do pana Winklera miał udać się nazajutrz rano, by z nim wyjaśnić sytuację i naradzić się co do dalszych losów Julki. Na Pańską natomiast postanowił pójść jeszcze dziś, bo dłużej by nie wytrzymał. Julka zobaczyła go dopiero nazajutrz rano. Wyglądał okropnie. Cały był posiniaczony, na czole miał wielką szramę, zaklejoną plastrem i obandażowaną rękę, ale był w świetnym humorze. Na jej przestrach i współczucie odpowiedział śmiechem oraz żartobliwym zapewnieniem, że miał wczoraj bardzo interesującą rozmowę z pewnym łysym panem i z pewną wytworną damą i że po paru miesiącach, gdy wspomnieni będą się czuli nieco zdrowsi, znowu im przypomni elementarne zasady gry salonowej, zwanej boksem. Zaraz przy śniadaniu powiedział doktorowi Kunoki: - Mam wrażenie, panie doktorze, że przez te drzwi, które wyłamałem, weszło do mego życia takie coś, co ludzie nazywają szczęściem... - Szczęście, panie Piotrze - uśmiechnął się Japończyk - woli wchodzić przez okno lub przez wyłamane drzwi, niż drogą normalną przez otwarte, lecz w takiż sposób lubi uciekać. - Nie ode mnie, doktorze - ściągnął brwi Piotr - mam dość mocne łapy, do licha, by je przytrzymać... A poza tym nie wiem, czy w ogóle zechce uciekać. Kunoki, który bardziej znał się na hormonach niż na okulistyce, z wyglądu oczu Julki, gdy ją w kilka minut później widział żegnającą się z młodym człowiekiem w jej pokoju, wywnioskował, że w tym wypadku "takie coś" nie sprawiało wrażenia zamierzanej ucieczki. Piotr wrócił z miasta około południa i zakomunikował Julce, że nie mógł się widzieć z panem Winklerem, gdyż ten na dłuższy czas wyjechał z Warszawy. Nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć prawdy, nie mógł sprawić tej biednej, czarującej, kochanej dziewczynie jeszcze jednego rozczarowania mówiąc, że człowiek, którego uważała za uosobienie szlachetności, że jej przyjaciel został - aresztowany za morderstwo. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn